1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-propelled wheel apparatus of an aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aircraft wheels commonly have a brake function but do not have a self-propulsion function, and a towing vehicle is therefore used when an aircraft travels backward on land.
Aircraft wheels comprising self-propulsion mechanisms are disclosed in JP-A 05-193577 and JP-A 2007-112408. The aircraft wheel disclosed in JP-A 05-193577 is configured so that the power of a power source for on-land travel is transmitted to a wheel axle via a clutch and a transmission mechanism composed of a bevel gear. The aircraft wheel disclosed in JP-A 2007-112408 is configured so that rotation derived from a motor via a reducer is transmitted directly to a wheel axle.